Safe Within the Shadows
by littlev123
Summary: A six-year-old Noire wakes up from a terrible nightmare. Alone and scared, she leaves her room in search of her parents. Established Henry/Tharja. Rated T for mentions of blood and dark themes. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Tharja may be OOC since she isn't quite as harsh to Noire in this as she is in the games. I like to think that, after meeting future Noire, she's a little less tough on her daughter. Plus I wanted a little cute fluff. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

The comforting orange glow of candlelight vainly attempted to assault the darkness creeping into a small bedroom. Unfortunately, due to the source being stationed on a wall in the hallway, its light could not penetrate farther than a few feet inside. This allowed the shadows to roam freely and stretch out from the tiniest nooks and crannies.

To a young girl's mind, these dark shapes easily transformed into figures of terrifying monsters and ravenous beasts. Hardly six years old, Noire peeked out from underneath her protective blanket, shuddering at the horrible images her imagination created.

Normally she had no problem with falling asleep in her room. However, after waking from a nightmare to see darkness surrounding her, she could not shake the fear that gripped her. Her eyes strayed to the half-open door, desiring the safety of light and her parents.

She had no doubt that her parents would still be awake; they often did their best work at night. Her worry was in the fact that her mother would most likely be annoyed at being disturbed.

After several more minutes of cowering, Noire made up her mind and quickly slipped out from under her blanket. She swallowed thickly and, trying to ignore the creeping shadows at her bare feet, made her way out into the hallway.

Once out she headed down the corridor until she reached a door. After pushing it open she looked at the stone staircase that led down into the basement. Due to her short legs the journey appeared almost daunting, but upon noticing that the area downstairs was lit up well with numerous candles, she carefully started downward.

As she moved closer her ears caught the sound of liquid bubbling and her parents speaking.

"Alright, this is the last ingredient. Ready?" Tharja questioned.

"Yep. I'm as eager as a Risen beaver!" Henry exclaimed.

"Beavers can't become Risen, you dolt." There was a pause, as if she were shaking her head at the silly thought. "Alright, I'm putting it in now."

There was a quiet plop as something small was dropped into a pot. A few seconds passed.

A loud pop suddenly echoed within the chambers, startling Noire and causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Aw, it didn't work." Henry noted.

"I can see that. Damn. It took us so long to gather the items." Tharja grumbled.

"Well, it is a very fickle hex. Maybe the tadpole's tail wasn't fresh enough."

"That's possible." She admitted with an annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry dear, we'll get it next time. I'll bet my beating heart on it, nya ha ha!"

"Idiot. I'm not letting you bet the organ that keeps you alive. I still have some use for you." Underneath her irritation, her tone conveyed a muted endearment. As quickly as it appeared, though, it seemed to bury itself back into her typically harsh demeanor. "Help me look over the recipe again."

By this time Noire had finally gone down the last few steps. She glanced around the large room. Sturdy bookcases filled with thick, worn tomes covered most of the walls. Lit candles stood in their metal supports on the wall. Two tables were littered with objects that ranged from animal eyes and strange plants to molten gems. In the corner a fireplace crackled, the licking flames striving upward to touch the black cauldron hanging above it. With the eerie appearance and heavy, dark atmosphere that lay thick in the room, anyone who wandered down there would be immediately uneasy. Even Noire, accustomed to their eccentricities, would never dare to stay in there alone.

Tharja and Henry stood in front of the cauldron, gazes flicking between the cauldron and an open book settled on a nearby table.

Noire hesitated, wondering if she should leave, but the thought of returning to her dark room easily swayed her mind.

"U-Um…Mother? Father…?" She tentatively called out.

Both dark mages turned around. Henry, sporting his familiar smile, motioned for her to come closer. Tharja's naturally standoffish manner was far from welcoming, but her expression did not show outright disdain either.

"Hey-o Noire. What are you doing up this late?" Her father asked as the child walked over to them.

Noire's gaze moved down to the stone floor. "I had a bad dream, a-and…when I woke up my room w-was really dark and scary. I…I think there m-might be monsters in there."

"Don't be ridiculous. There aren't any monsters in there." Tharja sternly dismissed.

"Are you sure…?"

Henry crouched down to Noire's level. "We're sure. Besides, there's nothing scarier than your mother!"

"Says the man who has a blood fetish." Tharja commented.

"What's so scary about blood? It looks really pretty when it's gushing like a fountain out of someone's neck!" He seemed positively gleeful at the image. However, Noire looked the exact opposite, so he returned to the topic at hand. "Anyway, no monsters would be brave enough to come around when mommy and daddy are here."

Noire gave a small nod, consoled by the dark mages' unusual method of reassurance. In her eyes, her parents were some of the strongest people she knew, and she trusted them to protect her. If they said there was nothing to worry about, then she should believe that. Even so, she couldn't help but be reluctant to return to her dark room alone.

"C-Can I stay up with you?" She asked, pleading eyes tentatively looking up at them.

"Children need sleep." Tharja pointed out. "I don't want to hear you complaining about being tired tomorrow."

"Hm…I know what we should do!" Henry looked up at his wife from where he still crouched. "We should go to sleep too, since we can't start the hex again until we get more stuff. So let's let Noire stay in bed with us for the night."

Noire blinked in surprise, looking to her mother as well.

The raven haired female seemed to mull over this idea for a few seconds, pointedly ignoring their hopeful gazes. Finally, she gave a short nod, much to her daughter's delighted shock. "Fine. But no kicking in your sleep."

"I won't!" The girl promised, barely able to contain her relief.

"Then we should go." Henry held out his arms, to which Noire happily moved closer and allowed him to pick her up.

"Wait." Tharja picked up an Elwind tome from a shelf. Then, with the ease of an expert mage, she directed a tiny wind spell at the fireplace and snuffed the flames out. That done, she set the book back down and led the way upstairs.

After closing the basement door behind them, the three headed toward Tharja and Henry's shared room. Henry set his daughter down in the middle of the bed before climbing in himself. Meanwhile, Tharja moved in from the opposite side, keeping Noire in between them. The bed was easily big enough to fit all of them, and soon enough they were all comfortably situated.

"Night night, don't let those nasty bed bugs bite. Hey, that rhymed!" Henry noted.

Noire shifted uneasily at the mention of insects.

"Ignore him," Tharja quickly said, already anticipating the needless worry about to stir within the girl. "There aren't any bed bugs. Now go to sleep."

With that, Tharja and Henry settled and closed their eyes. Noire stayed up a little longer, looking around the room. Shadows encompassed this place as well, but she knew that no monsters dared to jump out with her parents beside her. Calmed, she let out a sigh and snuggled further underneath the blankets. Their warmth eased her into a sleepy state, and it wasn't long before she drifted off, safe and content.


End file.
